mysteriousworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Star jelly
Star Jelly, or Pwdre Ser, is a substance supposedly deposited on the earth during meteor showers. It is described as a foul-smelling, gelatinous substance, which tends to evaporate shortly after having fallen. There have been descriptions of the so-called pwdre ser (Welsh for rot of the stars) for centuries. A long article in the paranormal ''FATE'' magazine declared Star Jelly to be of extraterrestrial origin, calling it "cellular organic matter" which exists as "prestellar molecular clouds" which float through space. Connections have been made between the Star Jelly and unidentified flying objects; some UFO researchers believe that UFOs are not alien constructs, but living beings called atmospheric beasts, and that the Star Jelly is their remains once they fall to earth. Another opinion that the material is probably naturally occurring material such as slime molds, nostoc or lichen, and that the extraterrestrial connection occurs when people see meteor showers, rush to where they think the meteors fell, and find the already-existing mold on the ground. Recent documented cases In 1950, four Philadelphia, Pennsylvania policemen reported the discovery of "a domed disk of quivering jelly, 6 feet in diameter, one foot thick at the center and an inch or two near the edge." When they tried to pick it up, it dissolved into an "odorless, sticky scum." http://www.net-weather.co.uk/forum/index.php?showtopic=15926, http://www.subversiveelement.com/SkyFallsJelly.html It should be noted that the location (near 26th Street and Vare Avenue) is within a half mile of the Philadelphia Gas Works, leading to the possibility that it was some type of discharge. On August 11, 1979, Mrs. Sybil Christian of Frisco, Texas reported the discovery of several purple blobs of goo on her front yard following a Perseid meteor shower. A follow up investigation by reporters and an assistant director of the Forth Worth Museum of Science and History discovered a battery reprocessing plant outside of town where caustic soda was used to clean impurities from the lead in the batteries. The result was a pile of purplish compounds. The report was greeted with some skepticism, however, as the compounds at the reprocessing plant were solid, whereas the blobs on Mrs. Christian's lawn were gelatinous. Others, however, have pointed out that Mrs. Christian had tried to clear them off her lawn with a garden hose. In December, 1983, grayish-white, oily gelatin fell on North Reading, Massachusetts. Mr. Thomas Grinley reported finding it on his lawn, on the streets and sidewalks, and dripping from gas station pumps. The Massachusetts Department of Environment Quality Engineering examined the "star fall" which dropped on North Reading, but the only results were that the material was "non-toxic". On several dates in 1994, "gelatinous rain" fell on Oakville, Washington. The story was featured in a 1995 episode of Unsolved Mysteries http://www.zetatalk.com/theword/tword05m.htm. In 1997, a similar substance fell in the Everett, Washington area. On the evening of November 3, 1996, a meteor was reported flashing across the sky of Kempton, Australia, just outside of Hobart. The next morning, white transulcent slime was discovered on the lawns and sidewalks of the town. Scientific analysis Godfrey Louis is a solid-state physicist currently studying "blood-colored showers" that fell in 2001 near his home in Kerala in India. He thinks they may come from space. He has isolated red 10-micrometre structures that may reproduce without DNA, but have not been extensively tested. http://www.popsci.com/popsci/science/2c21c0f98d07b010vgnvcm1000004eecbccdrcrd.html Little scientific analysis has been done on Star Jelly. [http://www.guardian.co.uk/life/farout/story/0,,1388506,00.html The Guardian Unlimited] reported in January of 2005 that Welsh naturalist Thomas Pennant, writing in the 18th century, believed the material to be "something" vomited up by birds or animals. More recent scientific speculation has pointed towards frog spawn which has been vomited up by amphibian eating creatures, though no frog spawn has ever approached the size of some reported cases of Star Jelly. See also *Angel hair References *Adams, E.M. and Schlesinger, F., "Pwdre Ser", Nature, 84, 105-106 (1910). *Nieves-Rivera, Angel M. 2003. The Fellowship of the Rings - UFO rings versus fairy rings. Skeptical Inquirer. Vol. 27, No. 6, 50-54. External links *Selected cases of supposed "star jelly fall" *The Straight Dope report on the Sybil Christian story *Report on the Kempton case *The Star Jelly/UFO connection *A scientific publication equating Star Jelly with Nostoc *Is It Raining Aliens? Pop.Sci. 6/2006 Category:Cryptozoology Category:Aerial phenomena